Operation Valentine's
by Zakurowhip12
Summary: Who thought that Namin'e of all people would get stood up by Roxas of all people on Valentine's of all days. Her friends come over to crash her aloneparty and start their own little plan.


Read and find out. ; Pretty much everyone is crazy-insane in this one, just to show how close friends they are. Thanks for reading!

(Sorry KH boys!)

Obviously, who needs a disclaimer?

--

Chapter 1: Operation Who?

Namin'e sat there by the fire, watching it continuously burn. All the lights in her apartment were on, but still, we watched the wood smolder away into dust. She rested her chin upon her hand. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't even seem to be staring at the flames, just staring into the distance. Her mind had left her body and she was in a completely different world at the moment. He wasn't able to make it. It's not like they had made an actual date. And that was just what Namin'e told herself to ease her pain.

She wondered if he even liked her, or if he ever did. It seemed like he had a crush on her, and this was the first time that she had come out and asked him to…do something, not to just do something, but something together, as a couple, but then again, not…Namin'e began to think harder on this.

Maybe he hadn't liked her, maybe she had just read him wrong. She always thought that she could read him like a book, but she guessed that the end of the book was something that she couldn't comprehend, or just didn't understand.

-

"NAMIN'E!!!" the loud noise had broken Namin'e's train of thought, if not crashed it completely. She closed her eyes shut tight to try and lighten the impact inside her ears. She knew that voice anywhere. She paused for a moment, not wanting to get up and not wanting to answer the door. But, she did eventually so she stretched out her legs and stood up. She slowly slunk over to the door and opened it. And to her dismay, and previous knowledge, there was Sora…along with…everyone else!!

BIG smiles!!

"S-Sora? Everyone!" Namin'e was surprised that practically everyone she knew in her apartment complex was at her door, namely only Sora and Wakka were actually living in that apartment complex, but that was everyone she knew in it. But the rest of her friends, minus one were crowding around them.

"Hey Namin'e…" Tidus said uneasily, his eyes shifting around in multiple directions.

"What's up?" Wakka tried to break the silence.

"Um…what are you doing here? At my apartment?" Namin'e pointed to all of them, arching a brow.

"Um, well, we were all over at Wakka's apartment, when the heater stopped working so…" Kairi explained, pushing her fingers together.

"Then why didn't you go to Sora's apartment?" Namin'e questioned them and their logic.

"Because _someone_ locked their keys on the inside of _their_ apartment while their parents were gone!" Hayner edged on angrily, his view directed towards Sora.

"Who would do something stupid like that?" Sora asked, forgetting for a second that he was the one who had done it. Everyone stared at him for a few moments.

"So…go to someone else's place! I'm not in the mood right now!" Namin'e turned away irritated, to show she didn't want them there, like they would **actually** go away.

"Why not? Roxas is here isn't he? It'll be all of us!" Olette suggested cheerfully. Namin'e's view went downwards.

"He didn't show up?" Hayner had sounded almost as if he was pained to point it out.

"No." Namin'e scoffed and refused to make eye contact with any of them.

"Well who put a bee in your pants?" Selphie got a look on her face.

"Selphie, I'm wearing a dress." Namin'e gently brushed her hand across the hem of her dress, causing it to sway.

"It's a figure of speech Namin'e get with the program." From her mouth came a 'tsk' noise as she shook her head in disappointment at Namin'e's lack of language skills.

Namin'e's sigh was melancholy.

"So can we come in?" Sora pleaded, situating his best pair of puppy-dog eyes on. The sparkly-shiny kind. That one, was a **winner**.

"Yeah, we're freezing out here." Riku rubbed his arms in a vertical motion for added effect.

Namin'e gave up and gave them the privilege of coming in. Everyone exhaled in relaxation as the warmth passed over them as Sora proclaimed that the "freezing off of his butt" had ceased. Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Waka plopped down onto a few random couches and whatever chairs they could find. Tidus and Selphie were currently wrestling over Namin'es famous 'reclining' chair complete with a massage machine. Pence and Riku remained standing around the room while Hayner and Olette stood near Namin'e.

"So…why didn't Roxas come?" Hayner asked as if it were nothing. Maybe to them it was nothing big, but others took Namin'e's point of view very seriously. There was a brief moment of awkward stillness. The silence was broken when Hayner screeched and his knee shot up to his chest as he clutched his foot.

"You're so inconsiderate it's hard to look at you!" Olette scolded, crossed her arms and looked away, so she wouldn't have to look at him, as she had said.

"How would I know?"

"Well you wouldn't since he ditched and didn't tell you." Sora's know-it-all attitude was not helping at the moment. There was another stomping sound that shattered the silence and everyone else hushed while Sora rolled around and whimpered on the floor while everyone stared down pitifully at him. Kairi didn't bother to even sympathize the pain she had caused. She hadn't even crushed his foot that hard.

"Hmph!" Kairi's cheeks puffed up a bit. Namin'e giggled at this. The poor, poor boys. They didn't understand anything about girls. Poor boys…who didn't even understand. Namin'e's giggled slowed to a stop as she recalled why she was in this situation in the first place.

The warm air in the apartment grew tense and everyone had sensed Namine's displeasure.

"U-uh….Why don't I go make some hot chocolate? I know where everything is, is that okay Namin'e?" Kairi tried not to sound embarrassed and uneasy and barely succeeded with a manufactured smile. Namin'e simply nodded and Kairi jumped up and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Ohh! With marshmallows please!" Sora, for some reason, raised his hand though he was still laying on the ground. "The mini ones!" He beamed excitedly, child-like.

"Who says you're getting any?" Kairi grinned deviously and Sora's beam suddenly vanished. Olette and Namin'e followed Kairi into the kitchen. Of course this was a plan. They shut the door and closed the small shutters that separated the living room from the food room. There was a brief moment of nothing-ness when Olette stormed back out, grabbed Selphie, yanked her away from Tidus and dragged her into the kitchen. Selphie protesting all the way.

"Woo-hoo! I win! I get the good chair!" Tidus cheered in a sing-song voice.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET SUCKER!!!" Selphie's muffled voice squealed from inside the closed walls of the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we go in there? They're obviously talking about the 'situation.'" Hayner made quotes as he sat down in one of the free seats on the couch.

"Nah. Only women belong in the kitchen." Riku said in a masculine-induced voice and jokingly flexed his biceps. The door slammed open, Kairi came stomping out of the kitchen, looking rather pissed off and stoof before Riku. From behind the table, you could not see Kairi ramming Riku's foot under her own but you could hear it.

Riku sat there as if nothing had happened in the last ten seconds or so, putting on an air of refinement. Kairi, unwillingly and unsatisfied, stalked back to the kitchen and banged the door shut behind her once again. A few more seconds passed and Riku was on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Man, we know some scar-" Tidus started but then cut himself off. All the boy's heads, excluding Riku who was still writhing, revolved to face the door. Nothing happened and they all heaved a sigh in relief. They all strained their ears to try and hear the girls and their 'girl-talk' but heard nothing in the slightest. There was no noise except the click of spoons and the groans of Riku on the ground.

"Namin'e really, what happened?" Olette sounded heart-felt as she poured water into various mugs.

"I don't know! He said he'd be here but he stood me up!" Namin'e was now enraged, actually taking in what had happened and how disappointed she was. She didn't think it would affect her so much. They weren't supposed to be anything special…

"He didn't call?" Selphie's voice was slurred by the vast number of marshmallows in her mouth but the others could somehow still understand her.

"Not even a text."

Kairi gasped. "No!"

"YES."

"He couldn't!" Kairi put her hand to her mouth.

"He wouldn't!" Olette was taken a back.

"He did." Selphie ruined the moment with her gooey speech.

"I'm so stupid. I should've never thought he would take me seriously." Namin'e hugged formed herself in a position that looked like she was hugging herself. She cemented her arms to her stomach and leaned back against the counter for support while her friends gave her moral support.

"Maybe he didn't think you were serious." Kairi piped up. The others gawked at her, dumfounded.

"What?" Namin'e asked, kind of offended.

"Well think about it. We all know Roxas is head over heels for Namin'e." Kairi placed her hands back on the marble counter-top as she leaned back. Olette proceeded to dump small amounts of powdered chocolate into the glasses. Selphie positioned herself atop of the fridge, which was easy since it wasn't all that big. She sat cross-legged.

Namin'e started to choke on nothing but air.

"Are you okay Namin'e?" Olette whizzed around, some water splashing to the floor. Namin'e just continued to gag and Kairi continued with her theory.

"Maybe he thought it was too good to be true and got cold feet." Kairi shrugged at her own very logical thinking.

"That is like Roxas." Selphie pointed a marshmallow at her. Nor Olette or Namin'e answered, for Namin'e was still practically suffocating and Olette was patting her back, trying to help her.

"Here, drink this!" Kairi grabbed the nearest cup and handed it to Namin'e.

Namin'e chugged down the boiling hot water. "What?" She squeaked and massaged her throat when she was finished.

"Of course he likes you Namin'e. Why do you think he agreed to come tonight?" Kairi answered the un-asked question her voice dripping in saccharine kindness.

"Because he didn't come. That's the point." Namin'e glowered at the ground.

"Did you just not listen to my theory?"

"Sorry, I was kind of CHOKING!" Namin'e protested, clasping at her chest as if that would help to secure herself some air.

"This deserves a name." Selphie announced, looming over everyone else with the power of the fridge. The others stopped and their heads turned to face her.

"What deserves a name?" Olette questioned. No one knew what she was referring to.

"That's it!" Selphie sprang up, standing on top of the ice box and almost bumping her head into the ceiling. She crooked her neck to the side so she could stand fully, it looked rather uncomfortable. The others stared at her uncomfortably as well. "It's decided!" She declared triumphantly.

"What did we deci-"

"From here on out! This will be called the Saint's Incident!!"

The others remained blank.

"Why does it deserve a name?!" Namin'e said quickly and then she turned and briskly exited the room. Just in enough time to hear….

"Okay, we'll call it Operation Valentine's!"

What were her friends planning now??


End file.
